The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to air conditioning systems, and in particular relates to an air conditioning system having a ventilation mode.
Air conditioning systems are used to provide heating, cooling and ventilation to buildings. As buildings become more insulated due to energy efficiency demands, operating the air conditioning system in a ventilation mode of operation occurs more commonly, to introduce fresh, outdoor air to the building. Improvements in the energy efficiency of air condition system ventilation modes would be well received in the art.